The Love Expert
by Lady Kagome of the West
Summary: Japan's most popular love advice columnist, Tama-sama, is revealed to be a 17-year old high school girl! For Kagome Higurashi, things take a turn for the worse when people can't seem to leave her alone once they find out. Even her own brother! With this unwanted form of popularity thrust onto our heroine, she finds that she's going to have to start taking some of her own advice...
1. Chapter 1

**\- Author Notes: So this isn't my first story on this site, and over the years my writing has gotten better due to Role Playing and going through the English system in my high school so things should run smoothly in this tale! (It honestly feel like I'm coming out of retirement...) I honestly have no idea where this is going to go, so if you want to give me any good ideas/suggestions or constructive criticism then go for it. Each chapter is going to be about 300 words or more? So, there's always room for opinions (polite ones) and growth! I'm open to anything (almost anything) that you can throw at me. So...Onward we go!  
**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And it shall stay that way as well.**

* * *

 _Summary: Japan's most popular love advice columnist, Tama-sama, is revealed to be a 17-year old high school girl! For Kagome Higurashi, things take a turn for the worse when people can't seem to leave her alone. Even her own brother! With this unwanted form of popularity thrust onto our heroine, she finds that she's going to have to start taking some of her own advice..._

 **Chapter 1: Monotonous:**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi started out her day normally like any teen-age high school girl. The raven-haired girl would start by tossing her cat Buyo to the ground after finding the calico sleeping on her face. She sighed softly. "Oh, Buyo...you'll never learn, will you?" She asked with a grin, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before yawning. There were a few things to do before taking off to school, but first... Kagome jumped from her bed and hopped onto the computer desktop across her room. One of her daily routines in a typical day consisted of:

A.) Wake up

B.) Check for any emails in her inbox and give advice as Tama-sama (Which took about an hour to eve sift through all the ones she didn't address the previous day...)

C.) Shower and dress before rushing out the door with a minute to spare at the front gates of her school.

Well...

It had been over an hour as Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked over at the clock on her computer screen for it to read 7:04...!

"Ah Hell!" Her body scrambled away from the computer and towards her closet, pulling out her uniform from the hangers and dashing off towards the bathroom. A quick shower (of about five minutes) and a quick blow dry for her hair was all she had time for before she rushed out the door. She's going to be harped on for being late again by Sango. The last thing she needed was that on top of being locked out of the school after 7:45. And she didn't even have time to eat... "Just great..."

The latest few inquires she answered were by a guy. All the same person, and he would ask different yet relating questions. _'Tama-sama, how do I ask this girl out?' 'How do I make it seem that I'm not obvious that I like her when I really do?'_ It was the same old, same old. It was beginning to become monotonous.

Well, a few things were going to change for sure...And Kagome wasn't so sure she was ready for it.

 **( Word count: 353)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's Note: This story will most likely be updated every Sunday and Wednesday? If I'm really feeling it, I'll post more that week. Forgive me if the quality is poor and hope you enjoy the next snippet!**

 **Oh! And I had my first review! Thank you _nipi_** **for your kind words! I'll definitely take up some of those suggestions!**

* * *

 _Summary: Japan's most popular love advice columnist, Tama-sama, is revealed to be a 17-year old high school girl! For Kagome Higurashi, things take a turn for the worse when people can't seem to leave her alone. Even her own brother! With this unwanted form of popularity thrust onto our heroine, she finds that she's going to have to start taking some of her own advice..._

 **Chapter 2: Question**

* * *

"Kagome..."

Kagome's smile faltered as she ran up to her best friend's form against the school's main entrance, seeing the annoyance playing across her face. Dammit... "Ahahaha...Yeah...about...this morning..." Sango help up her hand and stopped Kagome from making an excuses. Sango was normally a very forgiving person, but with her being late more than usual, it was getting old...

"No, no, no. You know you promised me you would be getting here early so we can help you study before tests. Now look at us. We only have about 5 minutes to get to class! What's going on?" Sango puffed out her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips as she yelled at Kagome. But it's not like she could help it! She had a reputation and fan base to uphold! But...Sango did have a point. Her grades were really suffering due to the recent influx of emails and messages... Algebra 2 was really killing her this semester... Kagome sighed and looked back at Sango after looking away at the passing cars. She really really wished she could tell her best friend that she was her favorite columnist on the planet. But it would mean that Sango would only ever want to talk about that...or simply ignore her for not saying anything. The possibilities ran through her head, only to be brought back down to earth by Sango's cough.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry. I know I sound like a broken record saying this, but I mean it when I say I'll try harder...I'll make it up to you. It's just been really hard this week..." All Kagome's excuses revolved around her being sick and now...Sango wasn't buying it lately. Sango stared at Kagome and sighed.

"Alright. I'll buy it for now...But you have to buy me lunch. And go to tutoring. If you fail and don't graduate with me..." Sango glowered. Kagome held up her hands and took her by the arm. "N-No worries! Buy whatever you want and I'll get that tutoring from Mr. Myouga..." With that, Kagome whisked Sango into the school under watchful eyes.

* * *

 _ **Word Count:**_ _ **357**_


End file.
